A Mermaid Story 2
by CloverRin
Summary: That's right! The sequel to my "A Mermaid Story" is finally here! After Rin and Len's marriage and they have kids, named Lin and Ren, crazy things start happening. R&R PLEASE! ARIGATO! Rin x Len, Miku x Mikuo.
1. A Mystery

**For all my amazing fans, here's the sequel to "A Mermaid Story"! Please R&R and ENJOY!**

"Mommy! I want to see Mika! Please?" A little girl tugged at Rin's dress.

"Okay, Lin!" Rin smiled at her cute little daughter. "Let me call Miku and Mikuo to see if that's fine."

A lot had changed since the marriage between Rin and Len. Miku and Mikuo had gotten married shortly after them, and they had both had kids. Rin and Len had twins, one daughter, and one son, who they named Lin and Ren. Lin had short blonde hair and she had a headband with a big white side bow on it. She was wearing two of Rin's favorite white pins to keep the hair out of her eyes, and her hair was parted into two pigtails. She was always wearing puffy long-sleeved white shirts with a black sailor top, a black skirt with yellow lining, and little white and yellow shoes. Ren, Rin and Len's son, had short blonde hair as well, which was a little bit spiky like Len's hair. He wore short sleeved white shirts that weren't puffy, and a black sailor top. He wore little black shorts and the same shoes as his twin sister, Lin.

"REN! WE'RE GOING TO MIKA AND MIKO'S HOUSE!" Lin called to her twin happily.

"YAY!" A little boy ran out from a room to go and meet his sister. He laughed as they talked about little kid stuff.

"Lin! Ren! Get ready!" Len called to his kids. The two four-year-olds ran around and played tag around the castle as they got their shoes on.

Rin giggled as Ren sped right into her leg. "Owie!" he cried.

Len scooped up Lin and Rin held Ren as they walked outside, sunshine blasting them in the face. Rin squinted as Ren whined.

"EEP!" He hid his head in Rin's shirt as the sun blinded him.

"Don't worry," Rin said. "Mika and Miko live right next door. We'll be there in a second."

Lin hugged Len's neck. "MY EYES HURT!" she cried, squeezing him and almost making him choke.

"My…face…" Len wheezed. His face was turning purple.

"Sorry daddy!" Lin let go right away, a sad expression on her cute little face. Len patted her hair.

"Daddy's okay, don't worry about it," Len sighed as his purple face turned back to normal color. Rin giggled and Ren laughed.

"You looked like an elephant!" he squealed, happy to show off his animal knowledge.

"Yes, yes, I did," Len rolled his eyes in a playful way. These kids were crazy.

Rin knocked on Miku's door, letting Ren stand up on his own. He stood right in front of the door, Lin running up next to him, so that they would be the first two to run in and say hi to their best friends.

Rin looked at Len. "There's no answer," she said suspiciously.

Len looked at her, confused. He knocked on their door again and waited. No answer.

"M-Mommy?" Lin asked. "Why won't they come?"

"I'm not sure, honey," Rin said, "{but don't worry about it." She tried knocking again, but there was still no answer.

"Let me try and open the door," Len said, reaching out and twisting the doorknob. It was open.

"That's odd," Rin said as the twins ran into the house.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" Len and Rin called to their kids, but they didn't call.

The two little kids ran back, scared looks on their faces. They ran out the door and each hid behind one of their parents.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked. She stepped into the house, feeling something on her pure white shoes; something sticky and wet. Rin's eyes widened.

Blood.

**Yes, I know. This is pretty short, but I'm out of ideas right now. I'll think of some, though!**

** For now, I'll be working on Chapter 2 of Rin x Len 50 one-shot challenge! So Please R&R! PM me with suggestions too 'Cause I don't know what else I'm going to write XD**

** Arigato! Bye for now!**


	2. A Mystery Solved Easily

**Hi guys! Well, here's chapter 2…and you'll all think I'm such an idiot for what is about to happen XD**

** Sorry it's so short. I have ideas for later, but just not now…if you know what I mean, lol ;3**

** Well, ENJOY!**

Rin slowly turned her head around to face her husband. "L-Len?!" She cried.

Len's eyes widened. "…What happened?"

Rin put her hands on her hips. "You're asking me? THERE'S **BLOOD** ON MY SHOE! **BLOOD!** If Miku, Mikuo, Mika, or Miko died, I'm blaming you."

"What? For what reason?!" Len asked, annoyed.

"Just because I'm nervous and angry," Rin huffed.

Len face palmed.

"Don't you face palm me!" Rin cried. "We have to work on solving this mystery."

"Rin, as much as I want to help, we're not detectives. We can't really find out any-"

"SHUT UP! CAN'T I ACT LIKE A HERO?" Rin shouted.

"Um…I-I guess so,"

"Exactly. So let me do what I want!" Rin stood still and thought.

Lin tugged on her dad's shirt and whispered, "Is Mommy okay…?" Her voice had a nervous ring to it.

Len smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Of course. Don't worry, Lin, she's just nervous for Mrs. Hatsune and her family, that's all." With that, Lin calmed down.

"Is everyone okay?" A voice asked. Rin turned around, her eyes wide.

"MIKU? You're not DEAD?" She exclaimed.

Miku glanced at herself. "…Do I LOOK dead?" She asked, teasingly.

"B-but, the blood, a-and the…WHA?!" Rin asked. Miku laughed as flustered Rin shouted out random words.

"Rin, that "blood" is just face paint. Mika and Miko spilled it all over the floor, and I didn't have time to clean it up before their doctor's appointments." Miku stared at the blushing twins as they walked out of the car.

"What about the scary thing?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, I saw a dinosaur!" Ren exclaimed.

"Oh, I was painting a picture of one before the paint spilled all over the floor," Mika said, blushing and rubbing her hand over a band aid on her arm. She must've gotten a shot.

"It looked really ugly and really bloody," Miko laughed. He'd gotten a shot too, but he was probably just trying to act big and pretend it didn't hurt. I mean, he was only 4!

"HEY!" Mika shouted. "It looked fine! And I was trying to draw a butterfly…"

"Well, you did a BAD job!" Miko teased, walking inside the house giggling. They started to fight for a bit, until Mikuo could finally tell them to stop.

Rin sighed. Len could tell she still wanted to act like a detective.


End file.
